


Frozen Nights

by Malik_likeswaffles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots of angst i think?, Multi, Other, Possible Smut?, Romance, Too lazy to put the rest, lol, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malik_likeswaffles/pseuds/Malik_likeswaffles
Summary: 2 years after the monsters hit the surface and things were fine...aside Gaster still being stuck in the void. Now with the aid of a new friend, will Gaster be able to get out of the dark abyss? And what else troubles lie ahead with the mysterious new person?No one knows....(Man I suck at summaries)





	Frozen Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction? Surprising what else is surprising is saving 100 percent on waffle insurance. This was made by me and my friend on the awesome undertale amino app and the OCs are all hers. Also shes awesome. So like I will see if she will make an account on here too and together WE SHALL TAKE OVE- I meant make more memes and make this story great again.

Two years.

That’s how long its been since the monsters and humans were on the surface. Two whole years. Sure there were conflict here and there and monsters and humans had a few arguments. There's still hate groups out there. But those humans, humans that were truly kind, had patience and sought justice for monsters...those humans stood up for how bad monsters were being treated when they were free. And now today. Humans and monsters walking with each other, talking to each other as if everyone were friends and family. Things were going great. Except for one monster.

Gaster

Ever since that moment he fell into the core everything changed. Stuck in the endless void, he has watch as the child....the anomaly manipulate time and space over and over having her way. At times she would be nice and free the monsters letting them live their life on the surface...but it was only for a smudge minute. Then she would RESET and her true colors were shown. A murderous child who wouldn’t show any mercy to those that didn’t even try to hurt her. Gaster had to watch over and over again as his brother Papyrus was killed. Papyrus, an innocent being with no malice nor hatred and only saw the good in everyone, slashed like it was nothing and even when his head was still there, the anomaly would just stomp on it like it was trash. But Gaster has to remember that it was just a different timeline....something that didn’t happen but yet it did.

So here he was now. After countless of RESETs and him still being in the void and watching, the monsters were once again free. 2 years has passed and there was still no RESET. Gaster was getting to trust the anomaly and he HATED that so much. He inwardly sighed to himself. 'Things should be different right? Hopefully..' He thought to himself. As he was watching, he saw one person particularly all by herself. She wasn’t responding to neither human nor monster. A peculiar being that look neither human but she didn’t look like a monster as well.

"This life is terrible..." She said as she continue to walk. He chuckled. He felt the same being in the void but there was nothing he could do...or so he thought all the time.

"Being alone sucks..." She said. Gaster felt worried now. No person should just feel lonely. As he watches he tries to do something to communicate with you. Give you a sign, a whisper, anything would work. So he attempted to use his magic to mess with your phone and sends you a message. Surprisingly it worked.

Unknown: why so lonely?

 

She looks at her phone surprise. 'Who and how did they get your phone number to text.'

**Winter: Nobody likes me because of what I am....**

**Unknown: I do not understand what you mean child. There must be someone that does.**

**Winter: Its because of how I look as well...**

Gaster takes a look at her from the void and then texts back.

**Unknown: You seem perfectly fine to me.**

**Winter: Not to my parents.**

**Unknown: well dear I don’t think you should take your opinion to heart. Besides you look lovely to me right now.**

**Winter: How sweet of you.**

**Unknown: th ~~ank yo~~ u.**

The messages were getting jumbled up and not coming out the way he wanted, noticing that some came out with static covering over it. Seems like he's either running out of magic or he's just not use to this.

**Unknown: Before I go may I ~~@sk for yœur~~ næme?**

**Winter: My name is Winter.**

**"Winter" Gaster told himself and smile.**

**Unknown: Well Winter, ~~as much ä§ I want to tæļk maybe~~ another time. Have a good day dear.**

And with that Gaster stopped using his magic to text. While on one hand it wasn’t a lot, it was enough to get him tired and falling asleep pretty early even though time never existed in the void.

____

Gaster opens up one eye staring into the abyss and darkness of the void. ‘Of course. What did I expect l, sunshine and rainbows?’ he told himself as he gotten up and stretched his arms out. He doesn’t even know how long he slept for. Time was nonexistent. The only way he could guess was by looking out the void as he viewed the world from the tiny somewhat of a screen that allowed him to see everything that was happening on the surface. Guessing right Gaster notice how dark it was and decided to watch of her friend Winter was safe…hopefully that’s what she sees in him as well. A friend who has no one else but they can go to each other to talk to. So he viewed her as she was sitting in the same park again by herself. ‘I hope she’s not alone he thought.

“I wonder who that was.” Winter talked to herself as a few people walked passes her. Some stared because of how she looked. They were trying to figure out who Gaster was. He chuckled as only a 2 people knew who he really was; only two people truly remember who he was….everyone else forgetting him and he was now just nothing. Everything yet nothing.

“I wonder how they are doing…” he chuckled again this time sounding a bit sad.

“You can’t worry about me child. “ he talked as if he was right by her but he knew no on could hear him anyway.

“I wish they were here….things really do get lonely…”

Gaster sees if he could control his magic more and decides to text Winter a bit more.

**Unknown: I wish I could my dear but I possibly can’t for I do not exist.**

**Winter: what do you mean?**

**Unknown: It’s a long story but the gist of it is that I fell into my own creation. It wiped me from existence and for everyone that knew me, I was erased from their memories.**

**Winter:…that sounds crazy…**

**Winter: is there anything that I can do to get you out wherever you are?**

Gaster looked at her from the void. She is really serious about this. Gaster thought for a moment the pros and cons and looked at what may or may not be the outcome. He shrugs. “As if I got anything else better to do.” he said to himself.

**Unknown: Since it should be around night time, go to Grillbys. You will meet my brother Sans, who can explain to you everything else about what you could possibly do.**

**Winter: Wait. Can I ask for your name?**

**Unknown:….It’s Windings Gaster. But you can call me Gaster for short…or whatever you prefer.**

**Winter: OK Gaster. I will go meet him right now!**

Winter closed her phone and immediately headed towards Grillbys….wherever that was. She didn’t really go out to restaurants and she honestly didn’t know where Grillbys was. When she asked people they all started confusing her and it made things worse. She came back to the park feeling down and was about to give up when she looked up from the spot she sat. Grillbys was right there in front of her this whole time.

“…I hope Gaster didn’t see any of that.” She whisper to herself. Unfortunately Gaster did and he didn’t laugh. Although it was amusing watching her get confused and lost a little bit.

Winter came inside the place greeted by a bunch of humans and monsters sitting down, talking away, eating food and even a table of monsters playing poker. The restaurants warmth immediately coaxed her and she felt as if this was her bent brought to a new home for the first time. She was in a Trans before she snapped out of it. She stepped forward deciding to go to the bar and sit down. As she sat down, what look like a literal man on fire…in a suit came up to her and looked her up and down was if h4 was trying to approve Winter of being in here. After he gave a quick nod he handed her a menu and went back to cleaning some glasses. She picked it up but didn’t start looking at it. She tried looking around for a Sans. Wait…she forgot to ask for a description of him. She face palm about the detail and pulled out her phone to text Gaster.

“and I told him we had mushroom to improve he didn’t lettuce finish our statement so he left” there was a roar of laughter after the pun. Winter tried to focus but couldn’t help but let our a giggle.

“Sans you gotta stop the puns before you heat up the room again.” More laughter and even the bartender notices and his head started to sizzle, a sign of himself chuckling along with the pun the female made on him. Winter started giggling and almost lost control of the laughter but then she stopped.

“Sans!” she said the name out a bit to loud catching the attention of skeleton and the human that were telling their jokes to others. The skeleton and human both looked at each other then turned back to each other.

“yep that’s me. need recommendation on the food?” he asked lazily looking at the you with the smile that never goes away.

“Not really hungry but I wanted to tall to you about something and I need your help for something.” she said feeling pretty determined to get her friend out of whatever he was stuck from.

The girl next to him pointed and started poking the skeleton yet he showed no other emotions then his smile. “Him? The only thing he will help with is puns and good music sometimes.” She held her hand out and shook Winters hand. “Frisk and I must say you do look lovely tonight.” She winked causing Winter to blush a bit. “So what do you need help with? We our glad to help out anyone at anytime.” She smiled.

“Well I need your help saving my friend from this place. He says he’s trap and he told me to come to you for help and to know more.” Winter explained. Sans expression mow changed making him look confused but his smile was still there.

“me? lazy old me? wonder who would recommend me to save them heh.” Sans picked up the glass that was filled with ketchup and was going to take a sip.

“Well his name is Gaster and he said-

Then the glass he held was crushed by his hands and the pieces were shatter onto the floor as well as ketchup spilled all over his hand and a bit of his white t-shirt.

“w h a t d i d y o u j u s t s a y?” his eye sockets that had light in them like a flashlight just went out and the smile gotten bigger making him look like he was going to murder someone. ‘Well this is going to be a long day’ Winter thought to herself as the adventure to save her friend from the void somehow was in play.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first of possibly many chapters and please do comment if there are any mistakes. Your opinions are awesome.


End file.
